Opinion
by Lady Auburn
Summary: Sakura dan Naruto berencana memberikan hadiah ulang tahun untuk Sasuke, namun-/"A-Ano, Sasuke-kun..."/"Hn. Dasar bodoh."/For Saskey BDay :3 RnR? :D


**Opinion**

**Naruto **_**belongs to **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha, July 23 08.00 a.m**

Hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke. Aku dan Naruto berencana memberikan hadiah ulang tahun paling spesial untuk Sasuke setelah ia pulang dari misinya ke Iwa. Aku dan Naruto telah memikirkannya matang-matang tadi malam, dan ia sepertinya telah mengerjakannya setengahnya.

Apakah kau ingin tahu apa yang kami lakukan?

"Kertasnya dirobek-robek sebesar ini saja," kataku. Ia mengangguk lalu mulai menyobek-nyobek kertas. "Sudah diberi tahu semuanya?"

"Sudah." Ia mengangguk namun tatapannya tak beralih dari robekan-robekan kertas. "Sejam lagi mereka berkumpul, kok. Tenang saja."

Aku tersenyum senang.

.

**Konoha Academy, July 23 09.05 a.m**

"Begini," aku memulai pembicaraan kami, "aku dan Naruto telah menyediakan kertas untuk kalian isi dengan tulisan kalian. Hanya satu kata, mengenai Sasuke Uchiha yang berulang tahun hari ini. Mengerti?"

Mereka semua mengangguk, ada yang malas-malasan dan ada juga yang bersemangat.

"Yosh! Mulai dari Shikamaru!"

.

**Konoha Academy, July 23 12.00 p.m**

"Begitulah." Naruto telah menaruh seluruh robekan kertas ke dalam toples. "Tinggal tunggu ia membukanya."

"Kita taruh dimana?" tanyaku.

"Di kamar apartemennya saja." Aku mengangguk, namun ia kini memasang tampang bingung. "Tapi, aku gak ada kunci cadangan buat kamar si Teme."

BLETAK!

.

**Konoha Apartement, July 23 14.15 p.m**

Dia itu benar-benar bodoh. Kami harus memohon pada Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk meminjamkan kunci cadangan kamar si Sasuke. Kini kami telah masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Rumahnya cukup rapi juga untuk ukuran anak laki-laki, berbeda sekali dengan Naruto.

Robekan kertas itu berisi seluruh kata dari seluruh anggota _rookie _termasuk aku dan Naruto. Para _sensei_ juga _hokage_ bahkan ikut memasukkan kertas.

Naruto menoleh sebentar ke arahku, lalu aku mengangguk sebelum ia ikut mengangguk dan meninggalkanku di ruang tengah. Ia memasuki kamar Sasuke.

"Sudah kau tulis _memo_nya, Naruto?" tanyaku memastikan. Ia mengangguk. "Baguslah." Kami keluar dari apartemen Sasuke diam-diam, lalu berjalan cepat menuju rumah masing-masing.

.

**Ichiraku Ramen, July 23 19.13**

Tik! Tik! Tik!

Detik demi detik berlalu semenjak kami berjanji dengan Kakashi-_sensei_ untuk bertemu di kedai Ichiraku untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri baru datang dengan santai.

"_Otanjoubi omedetto_, Teme!" Naruto langsung menghambur ke arahnya, sedangkan aku tersenyum malu sambil mengangguk. "Kakashi-_sensei_ lama sekali."

"Hah… Kau seperti tidak tahu kebiasaan _sensei_ saja." Ia mengikik. Tepat kemudian, akhirnya, Kakashi-_sensei_ datang juga. Ini rekor, ia baru telat selama 13 detik.

Ia tersenyum ke arah kami bertiga, lalu menemani kami masuk kedai Ichiraku. Naruto selalu makan lebih banyak dan lebih cepat, sedangkan aku dan Sasuke selalu berjaga saat makan. Kuperhatikan ia sesekali, tak ada raut wajah terkejut.

Jujur saja, aku sedikit kecewa.

.

**Konoha Apartement, 23 July 20.20**

Aku dan Naruto pamit pulang dari apartemen Sasuke. Kami hanya berhenti sampai depan pintu, namun ia kini menarik lengan Naruto dan menatap Naruto tajam.

"Dobe." Naruto bergidik. Oh, bukan hal bagus. "Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku."

Naruto nyengir-nyengir. "Eh? Ehehe, apa, Teme?"

Ia menoleh ke arahku. "A-Ano, Sasuke-kun…"

.

Sasuke membuka toples di tangannya, lalu melirik satu persatu kertas dari dalam toples dan menghamburkannya di atas kasur.

_**Shikamaru Nara**_

_Cerdik_

Sasuke sedikit menyeringai melihatnya.

_**Ino Yamanaka**_

_Tampan~_

"Tch."

_**Chouji Akimichi**_

_Keren_

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_

_Menyebalkan_

_**Akamaru**_

_Guk!_

"A-Apa-apaan ini? Anjing?"

_**Hinata Hyuuga**_

_Baik_

_**Shino Aburame**_

_Kuat_

_**Neji Hyuuga**_

_Pendendam_

Alis kanan Sasuke sedikit terangkat melihat ini.

_**Rock Lee**_

_PerebutSakura-chan_

"Ini dua kata."

_**Tenten**_

_Menarik_

_**Tsunade Senjuu**_

_Polos_

"Bahkan _hokage_ juga?" Ia mendengus menahan tawa. Ia kini membaca lagi satu per satu hingga tiba di 3 kertas terakhir.

_**Kakashi Hatake**_

_Dingin_

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_BODOH_

"Hn. Si Dobe itu selalu saja." Ia merogoh toples, lalu melihat kertas terakhir.

_**Sakura Haruno**_

_Sempurna_

"Tch. Dasar." Namun ia tetap tersenyum tipis dibalik remang. Toples itu kini kosong, dan ia masukkan kembali semua kertas itu ke dalam.

Yah, kecuali milik seseorang yang menggunakan kertas merah muda yang ia simpan di bawah bantal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**AN : HAPPY BDAY SASKEYYYY-CHAAAAAAAN~~~~~~~! Uwaaaa ficnya OOC tapi smoga Saskey nun jauh disana(?) bisa baca fanfiction #kena geplak**

**RnR?**


End file.
